S t a l k e r
by Decoded
Summary: Nero didn't think he would be found out.... NeroxDante;; Yaoi


SLICE.

Nero flinched as Dante cut off yet another one of the demons arms. _How many arms does this fucking thing HAVE? _He thought, leaning his side against the wall and crossing his own arms.

He had made sure that he had hidden himself entirely in the darkness of the ally. He hoped Dante couldn't see him. He had been following the other male for days, observing him. He hadn't been confronted about it yet, so he figured he was going un-noticed.

Ever since the battle was done with in Fortuna, Nero couldn't get Dante off his mind. He couldn't fight off images of the demon-hunter smiling at him, and calling his name. Kyrie

Wondered what was wrong. What could possibly be troubling the boy after Fortuna was safe again? Many times she had asked him, and he just waved her off, fingering the pendant she wore.

"HAHA!" Nero glanced up, pulled out of his thoughts as Dante stood over a pile of limbs. The older was covered in blood, grinning like a madman and resting his weapon on his shoulder like it was nothing.

Watching the other walk off, Nero waited a minute before pushing himself off the wall and trekking after Dante. The silver haired male never noticed that he was being followed. Nero smirked as Dante went into a large building, DEVIL MAY CRY blazing brightly into the night from above the doors.

As he silently and slowly followed Dante down to the building, he noticed that the devil-hunter left the door wide open and then heard another door slam somewhere inside. Nero furrowed his brow, wondering who just _left _doors open in the middle of the night?

He stepped inside, not seeing his prey anywhere, but seeing a door with the word CAN printed on it closed tightly. He made a thoughtful sound and turned away from the front doors, standing just inside the entrance.

SLAM!

Nero whipped around, gun drawn at the person who had closed the door. Dante stood there, lips pulled into a smirking frown and arms crossed. He was leaning casually against the wall, foot propped up behind him on the wall.

"Kid, kid, kid. When you gunna learn? You can't stalk a DEVIL-HUNTER!" He laughed, uncrossing his arms. Suddenly, Nero was pressed face against a wall, arms pinned above him, gun on the floor and Dante pressing against his back.

"Hey! What the hell!?" He cried, struggling against his captor. Dante just tightened his grip, pressing his body closer to Nero's back.

"How long have you been stalking me? I only caught on yesterday. Trying to get into the bar?" Dante barked in laughter. "Kid, you don't look legal. Which brings me to the best question! Why were you stalking me?" Nero growled, glaring at Dante as much as he could without cracking his neck.

"I … You …" Nero tried to growl out a lie, but none came to mind. Dante laughed, flipping Nero so he was looking at the older male.

"Were you hoping to see some awesome demon killing?" Dante taunted and Nero nodded, grunting when Dante tightened his grip on his hands. "Liar. Did you want to see me … strip down to my birthday suit?" He whispered, nosing Nero's hair above his ear. Nero closed his eyes at the mental image, mouth falling open.

"Maybe you wanted for me to shower? Right were you could see it?" Dante whispered again, using one of his hands to hold both of Nero's wrists and using the other to trail down Nero's stomach. The younger sucked in a breath. "Would you watch as water cascaded down my body?" Nero bit his lip, opening his eyes to see Dante's twinkling into his.

Dante trailed his hand down lower, fingering the zipper of Nero's jacket, then moving on to the hem of Nero's pants, grinning. "Or, maybe you wanted to be found? Maybe you thought that something would happen and we would end up on the bed, touching each other in our no-no areas? Did you imagine I would blow you and then you would return the favor, and then we would make sweet, sweet love?" Dante laughed as his hand left the hem of Nero's pants and he began to palm Nero's crotch.

"S – Stop…." Nero gasped. Dante just leaned down and nipped at Nero's chin and jaw, watching in fascination as Nero's breath came in gasps.

"Sorry, babe. I don't do 'making love' but … if you asked nicely; things might go a little rougher. God, I like it rough." Dante paused to groan, rolling his hips forward and fluttering his eyes closed. "Love to have scars from nails and teeth and – nngh." Dante groaned, rubbing Nero harder through his pants.

"D – Dante. Fuck me." Nero gasped out, biting his lip again at the predatory look that he received from Dante. Nero cried out as he was pulled away from the wall and into a bruising kiss, Dante's tongue tangling with his. When Dante released his hands to grab Nero's hair, Nero began attacking Dante's pants, getting them undone quickly.

"Excited, aren't we?" Dante asked with a seducing bite on Nero's ear lobe. Nero paused after Dante's pants were hanging on by his hips and snaked his hands up the back of the Devil-hunters shirt, dragging his nails across Dante's back. The older of the two groaned, licking and sucking on Nero's neck.

"Whatever." Nero said smugly, running his nails down Dante's back again.

—x—

"Well, Kid. I'm not gunna lie, you're pretty good." Dante said, folding his hands behind his head, and grinning over at Nero, who blushed. "Hey, wanna be my boyfriend?" Nero looked at Dante, blushing deeper.

"Ya, sure."

"Cool, cause the whole stalking thing is kinda hot."


End file.
